


I do not!... Do I?

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa
Summary: Jane points out Hopper's undeniable feelings for Joyce. Which gets him thinking.





	I do not!... Do I?

“Why?” El asked him while they were sitting eating dinner one day.

“Mmhmm?” Hopper answered with a mouthful of pizza and soda.

“You almost…gone, for Will” she tried to form a sentence, but it was hard for her due to their lack of use over the course of her life.

“Yeah, kid, that’s my job” he answered with a smile.

“To die…for people?” She asked, confused.

“No, kid. To keep everyone safe” “I mean Will is special, y’know? He’s a good kid and his mom and I go way back and we’re friends, and friends help each other, right?” he tried to explain.

“She’s your Mike?” El looked genuinely confused.

“My what now?” Hopper said as he was getting up and cleaning the table after them.

“You love her” she said so innocently that he couldn’t argue with her.

“Friends. We’re just friends, Kid” he said in a low voice as he ruffled her hair and went out the porch for a cigarette.

 

 

“You love her”

Her words kept repeating themselves in his head over and over again.

“I don’t!” He said to himself “I don’t”.

“I did…but not anymore! Friends!” He told himself as he remembered their time when they were in high school, young and in love, sneaking out every other day and smoking together between 6th and 5th period.

I mean sure she still makes his heart beat 10 times the normal way, and he was excited every time he got to see her even if it was just on her lunch break, and he’d go to hell and back again just to see her smile and… oh my god was he in love with her? “No! No I’m not get out of my head” he said aloud to no one. “I don’t” a little weaker this time “I do” the feeling of defeat washed over him, he did love her, he loved her, her smile, the way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed, the way she’d do anything for the people she loved. But he wasn’t going to disrespect Bob after only seven months of his death, neither was he going to risk ruining the close bond they formed with his feelings.

So for now, he’d love her in silence.

But little did he know that two people were loving each other in silence, waiting for the day the other would break it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave me feedback!


End file.
